


Halloween Dance

by GreenMandM25



Category: Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMandM25/pseuds/GreenMandM25
Summary: fun little one shot written about the school Halloween Dance. 
Update: Another Year, another Halloween! Enjoy the continuation of the story! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween! Here's a fun little one shot I wrote for Halloween! :)**

 

**Halloween Dance**

 

It was 3 days before Halloween and the entire group was sitting in their usual spots at Topanga's trying to decide on their costumes for the Abigail Adams High School Halloween Dance.

"Ok, so Smackle and I were talking and we were thinking of going as a football player and a cheerleader." Farkle stated, grabbing the pastry in front of him and taking a bite.

"What? Farkle you don't play football, or even like football, why would you want to be a football player?" Riley asked, sitting up in her chair.

"That's the whole point Peaches, Halloween is the one time a year when you can be something that you're not, and no one can say a thing to you about it." Maya replied from her spot on the other side of Lucas.

"Well I guess you're right, Maya. But I thought we were gonna do a whole group thing this year? We could be Scooby Doo and the gang! Lucas and Maya would be Fred and Daphne, obviously. And then Smackle and Farkle would be Shaggy and Velma, and then Zay would be Scooby! It'd be great." Riley cheered as she clapped her hands.

"Wait a minute, why would Huckleberry and I 'obviously' be Fred and Daphne?" Maya asked, using air quotes to put emphasis on the word obviously.

"Well clearly because even though the two of you say that there's nothing between you two anymore, there obviously is, or at least there's still a lot of unresolved tension between you both." Smackle observed with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, what she said." Zay quipped before turning towards Riley. "Sugar, if we're all the characters that you listed, who would you be?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to include myself in the planning." Riley replied with a gloomy frown.

"What about the characters from Wizard of Oz?" Farkle suggested to Riley, wanting to put a smile back on her face. "You could be Dorothy."

"And then the rest of you could be the other characters! Farkle would be the Tin Man, Lucas would be the Scarecrow, Zay would be the Cowardly Lion, and then Maya could be the Wicked Witch of the West and Smackle could be Glinda!" Riley responded, instantly cheering up.

"So why do I gotta be the Wicked Witch?" Maya asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Peaches, because you're the bad one in the group, remember? I put you back to right where I needed you. Or you could always be a munchkin and carry around a giant lollipop." Riley replied with a smile on her face.

"Sister, I'm a lot of things, but I ain't lollipop." Maya answered with a roll of her eyes as she reached towards the table to grab her smoothie.

Lucas looked up from reading the paper in his hand. "Uh guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but according to the rules and guidelines set for the costume contest for the dance, it says that in order to win the contest all entries are supposed to be pairs with couples costumes for those going with dates, or individuals can enter alone. No group costumes will be accepted as entries for the contest." Lucas read aloud from the paper.

"Okay, so we just enter as pairs with our dates, no problem but now that you know what Smackle and I were planning, we're gonna have to change it now." Farkle said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Zay turned to his right and looked at Riley. "Wanna be my date and partner for the costume contest? I've got some really good ideas that will definitely have us winning the contest."

Riley smiled at Zay. "Sounds like fun, Zay. I can't wait."

Lucas turned towards Maya. "What do you say, Shortstack? Go to the dance with me and we can beat these suckers at their own game?"

Maya looked at Lucas with a smirk on her face. "Alright, but under one condition. Everyone has to keep their costume ideas a secret until the dance, and we'll see which pair has the best costumes based on the votes from the costume contest."

 

* * *

 

 

"So Huckleberry, have you thought of any ideas for our costume?" Maya asked as she sat cross-legged on Lucas's bed. "Good idea on including the couple's costumes for the contest by the way."

Lucas turned around in his desk chair and smiled a sappy smile at Maya. "I mean, it's my job as student body president to give the people what they want. We should just tell everyone that we're dating already."

"I just want to make sure that everyone is okay with it before we share it with the world." Maya replied.

"I know you mean Riley. And I think she'd be fine, she's the one who suggested that we'd be Fred and Daphne in the group costume due to our 'unresolved tensions.'" Lucas said with a chuckle. "Besides, Zay and Riley have been flirting around with each other for a while now, and I think that this would be good for them."

"Aww, look at you playing matchmaker for your best friend and your ex-girlfriend. You're so adorable when you care and help others." Maya laughed. "So what do you think everyone else is planning on dressing up as?"

"Well, knowing Riley and Zay, they'll do something sweet and sappy, probably something Disney. Calling it now, they'll be a princess and her prince." Lucas answered as he stood up and walked over to sit beside Maya.

"And obviously Farkle and Smackle are not going to be a football player and cheerleader anymore. I bet they'll do something that's either science related or something else that's brainy." Maya said as she leaned over and placed her head on Lucas's shoulder. "So that leaves us. What kind of costume are you thinking for us?"

"That depends. We could do something cheesy and over the top, or we could do something famous that everyone will know what we are dressed up as." Lucas replied as he leaned back on his pillow, tugging Maya to lay back beside him.

"I've got an idea. It's pretty basic, and it's going to depend on how good our performance is for people to get our costumes. I'm pretty sure Zay will get it. And people will probably know that we're dating afterwards." Maya laughed as she snuggled into Lucas's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Riley and Zay stood near the snack table, taking a break from all the dancing they'd been doing.

"Zay, I have no idea how you're not all hot and sweaty from dancing with that mask and outfit on." Riley said as she took a drink from her cup of punch.

"Sugar, I'm a dancer, it's what I do. I once danced an entire show under the hot stage lights in even more fur than this, as the big bad wolf." Zay replied, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Well thank you Zay, for letting me be something that I've wanted to dress up as." Riley responded, taking a seat beside Zay.

"Are you kidding? You've always been a beautiful princess, now I just get to call you beautiful in French tonight." Zay said with a wink.

"Well thank you Zay for being the perfect Beast for me." Riley said as she grabbed Zay's hand. "I still haven't seen the others, you don't think that they abandoned us and skipped the dance do you?"

"I don't think so Riley, here come Farkle and Smackle now."

"Hey guys. Wow Riley, you look beautiful. That yellow ball gown really makes you look just like Belle, and Zay you make a great Beast." Smackle said as her and Farkle walked towards them.

"She's right Riley, you guys definitely have a shot at winning the costume contest." Farkle agreed as he stood beside Smackle.

"I like your costumes! That's clever!" Riley giggled from her spot beside Zay.

"Nerds! I love it! Those are my favorite candies!" Zay laughed.

"Right? Smackle actually came up with the idea for us to dress up like nerds and then wear a box that's decorated like a box of nerds." Farkle replied as he threw his arm around Smackle.

"Thanks dearest, we are adorable nerds together." Smackle said. "So has anyone seen Maya or Lucas yet?"

"I haven't seen them yet, but I don't think they'd ditch, especially since Lucas is the student body president, he has to make a speech during the dance." Farkle said.

"Hey guys!" Maya announced as she approached her friends. She was wearing a simple baby blue button up dress with a pearl necklace and had her hair curled and pinned away from her face.

"Peaches! You're here! I was so worried that you weren't going to come to the dance!" Riley shouted as she jumped out of her seat to hug Maya. "Where's Lucas?"

"Oh he's getting ready to go up on stage to make his speech so I said I'd come find you guys." Maya replied.

"So Maya, you look nice, but I can't really tell what you're supposed to be." Farkle observed.

"I wanna say Lucy from I Love Lucy, but I'm not sure." Zay said as he stroked his chin in thought.

"Well you'll just have to wait for the costume contest to find out if you're right or not." Maya answered with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

At that moment, Lucas walked out on stage to begin his duties as student body president.

Everyone looked up to see Lucas standing at the microphone wearing a white button up shirt and khaki slacks.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Annual Abigail Adams High School Halloween Bash. On behalf of all the student council and school staff, we want to thank you for joining us tonight. Don't forget about the costume contest starting in an hour. We've seen some great costumes already. Well, I hope everyone has a great time tonight, Go Patriots!" Lucas concluded his speech as everyone started clapping.

"I don't get it. Is Lucas gonna change now that he's made his speech?" Riley asked as she watched Lucas give the welcoming speech at the dance.

Zay looked towards Maya who smirked at him and winked before she walked towards the middle of the floor. "No way," was the only thing Zay could say as he watched his friend finish his speech.

 

* * *

 

 

As Lucas stepped back from the microphone, Maya shouted above the crowd. "Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for 7 years, and now it's too late!"

Lucas looked out in the crowd at Maya. "I wrote you 365 letters, I wrote you every day for a year!"

"You wrote me?" Maya asked as she walked closer towards the stage.

"Yes!" Lucas answered as he jumped off the stage and walked towards Maya. "It wasn't over, it still isn't over!"

Lucas grabbed Maya by the face as Maya jumped up into his arms, their faces crashing together. They pulled apart when they heard the crowd cheering for them, glad to see the two had finally gotten together.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU REENACT MY FAVORITE SCENE FROM MY FAVORITE MOVIE?! I'M LITERALLY CRYING!" Zay cried as he ran up to Maya and Lucas.

"Peaches! I knew you two were destined to be together!" Riley cheered as she ran up beside Zay.

"I'm glad to see that you two have finally gotten rid of all the unresolved tension." Smackle said, as she and Farkle walked up to the group.

"I can't help but think you guys have practiced that before." Farkle observed.

"Oh yeah, about that. We've been together for about 2 weeks now." Maya replied, placing a peck to Lucas's lips.

"Even if we don't win the costume contest, I still think we won." Lucas looked down at Maya and said with a smile.


	2. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year, another Halloween! The group decides to have a Halloween Party! :)

**Halloween Party**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

 

The early afternoon sun peeked through the window as Maya and Riley left the art room and headed towards their lockers before their next class. Maya closed her eyes and smiled, something about art class always made her feel relaxed and ready for the rest of school day.

"Peaches, are you listening to me? Halloween is next week, we have to do something!”

Maya opened her eyes and shook away the thoughts from her head. "Riles, I thought we were boycotting Halloween since you were voted out of the student council dance planning committee by the rest of the members." Maya stopped in front of her locker and began to empty her book bag.

"I wasn't voted out, I decided to resign due to our creative differences. And besides, just because we aren't going to the dance doesn't mean we can't do something for Halloween!" 

Maya shut her locker and took a deep breath as she turned to face Riley. "Ok Riles, what were you thinking we should do?" 

"Ok so, you know that I love movies, and that  _Never Been Kissed_ is one of my favorite movies and I was thinking that..."

"No. Not doing it."

"...it'll be fun, and besides we all have significant others now, and we could all wear costumes that are different couples..."

"Riley, you know that I’m not really into stuff like that." 

"Well neither is Farkle, but it'll be fun! We can have it at my house!"

"What is Farkle not in to?" Maya turned around and smiled as Lucas and Farkle walked up to stand beside her and Riley at their lockers. 

"Hey Huckleberry, how was advanced statistics?" 

"Lucas leaned down and kissed Maya's lips, "It was actually pretty good, Farkle actually stayed quiet today." Lucas laughed. "So what is Farkle not in to?" 

Maya rolled her eyes. "Riley wants to have a Halloween party since we are boycotting the Halloween dance this year, but not boycotting Halloween. And she wants us to make it themed, so she wants to use the theme from the movie  _Never Been Kissed_ where everyone dresses up like famous couples from history since we all have significant others now."

"Okay, but hear me out, it doesn’t even have to be a famous couple in history, what if it was just changed the theme a bit and just did like famous movie or TV couples? Think about it, it’d be so fun, and we can invite everyone and people can bring dates! Think of all the people we would be helping to find love! It’ll be a Halloween miracle!"

Lucas turned from watching Riley bounce on her toes, glanced at his friend Farkle who shrugged, and looked at Maya. "I'm in. I think it'd be fun to dress up as a couple from a movie. I'll even let you pick the costumes, Shortstack."

Maya smirked. "You sure you wanna do that, Huckleberry? What if I wanted to be Tinkerbell and you to be Peter Pan? You'd wear the green tights?" 

Lucas smiled at Maya and winked. "I'd do anything you asked me to, Maya."

“Alright fine, Halloween Party it is.” Maya agreed.

“It’s settled! We will have a Halloween Party next weekend! We’ve got so much to plan! I’ve got so many ideas!” Riley grabbed Farkle by the shirt and dragged him towards her father’s classroom.

“I’m beginning to see why she was voted out of the student council dance planning committee.” Lucas said with a chuckle.

“Come on, let’s go before we’re late for Matthews’s class. We can talk to Zay and Smackle about the party before he starts teaching.” Maya reached for Lucas’s hand and together they walked towards their history class.

* * *

 

Sitting around the coffee table at Topanga’s, everyone discussed their ideas for their Halloween party costumes.

“Zay and I have already decided on our costumes for the party.” Smackle announced, smiling towards Zay.

“Seriously? That quick? We only decided to have a Halloween party a few hours ago!” Riley asked from her spot beside Farkle.

“Well yeah, the decision for our costume was pretty obvious, but we will keep it a secret until the party.” Zay responded.

“Riley, do you have an ideas on what you’re wanting to go as?” Farkle asked, turning to look at his girlfriend.

“I’m not really sure, I was thinking that whatever we all choose, we should keep it a surprise,” Riley began, but was cut off by the sound of Maya laughing.

Everyone turned to look at Maya who was sitting beside Lucas, trying to figure out why she was laughing so hard.

Maya took a few breaths to calm herself and then look at her friends with a cheesy grin on her face. “Do you guys realize that this year is completely different than last year?”

Everyone stared at Maya, trying to figure out what she was getting at. “Okay, so last year, we were all in these same seats trying to figure out our couples’ costumes for the Halloween dance at school, and now here we are, trying to figure out our couples’ costumes for the Halloween party with completely different couples, well almost completely different.” Maya winked at Lucas. “Even though the pairs have changed, we’re all still friends with each other, which is great. Now, are we have a costume contest this year, because if we are I’m trying to win that again.”

“You’re right Maya, as much as I care for Smackle, she and I are much better as academic competitors, Riley and I are much better suited for a relationship.” Farkle said, pulling Riley closer and kissing her cheek.

“I agree with Farkle. Zay and I, although we don’t seem like we would be very compatible, what with me being an adorable braniac and him being a gorgeous jock hunk, we actually have a lot in common.”

“And Maya Papaya, let’s not forget about you and Lucas over there, finally getting together last year after years of witty banter and flirting since he and Riley broke up a few months into freshman year.” Zay interjected.

“I guess we’re all just really good at square dancing.” Lucas said with a chuckle, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

 

It was three days before the party and Maya still didn’t know what she wanted her and Lucas to dress up as. “Lucas I didn’t realize picking a costume would be this difficult! I want to do something fun, and kind of embarrassing for you, but I’m coming up with nothing!”

Lucas paused the movie that was starting on the TV. “Maya, I thought the point of this afternoon was to come over to your house and watch movies to try and find what couple we want to dress up as? We’ve already watched 3 movies and you’ve said no to each one.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that mom and Shawn would walk in while we were watching _Grease_ and decide that they were going to dress up as Sandy and Danny for the Halloween party? I didn’t even know they were invited!”

“The party is at the Matthews’ house, of course he’s gonna invite his friends too. And besides, did we really think that they’re gonna let a bunch of sixteen and seventeen year olds have a party at their house without adult supervision?” Lucas asked with a smirk.

“You’re right. Ugh. Why is this so difficult? Let’s just watch the next movie and then maybe I can decide on something.”

Lucas pushed play on the remote and the screen showed a ship sailing through fog.

“I’ve got it! I know what we’re going to dress up as, and you’re going to love it, maybe you shouldn’t shave for the next few days, you’re going to need a goatee.”

* * *

 

“Farkle! I know that you love the movies and want to dress like them, but I will not wear a gold bikini at the end of October!”

“Riley, don’t be silly, that’s from Episode VI, what I’m suggesting is that we dress up in the outfits from Episode V! We’ve watched that one a bunch of times since it’s my favorite one. You know the outfit she wears, it’s really warm looking. Besides, you look great in anything.”

“Aww, Farkle you’re so sweet. Ok, we can dress like them for Halloween.”

“Yes!” Farkle bent down to kiss Riley. “I love you.”

Riley smirked. “I know.”

* * *

 

“Smackle, I can’t believe you’re making me shave my beard and letting me only keep the mustache. Do you know how long it took me to grow this little bit of beard? Over a month! And now I’m gonna have to start over if you make me shave it off!”

“Zay, we want to be as accurate as we can on our costumes! We’ve already got you pinstriped suit and my long black dress, and I’ve painted my nails red and I’m actually going to wear a lot of makeup. The least you can do is shave your beard.” Smackle looked at Zay with a slight pout on her face.

Zay smiled and rolled his eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

* * *

 

The group planned to meet early Saturday afternoon at Riley’s house to help set up for the party before going off to change into their costumes and get ready.

“Okay guys, now that the apartment and the roof both look spooky and ready for a Halloween party, we can all go and get ready for the party! See everyone here at 7 when the party starts!”

“Riles, are you sure that everything is done for the setup of the party? Once I leave to go get ready I’m not coming back until it’s time for the party to start.”

“Peaches, it’s fine. Besides, mom and dad said that they’ve got all the food and everything under control.”

“Well if you’re sure.” Maya leaned over to hug her best friend. “Come on Huckleberry, let’s go and start the transformation process for our costumes.” Maya said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Zay and I are going to head out as well, I’ve got a lot of makeup to put on my face, and who knows how long that will take?”

“Smackle, if you need any help, just call me or Maya and we’ll come over and help you.”

“Thanks Bubbles, but since the costumes are going to be a secret until the party, Zay’s sister in law said that she’d help me if I needed it.”

“Bye guys, we’ll see you when you come back for the party!” Riley shut the door as her friends walked out. She turned to look at Farkle who was sitting on the couch. “Ok so, we can either stay here and deal with my parents, or we can go to your house and get ready in peace and quiet.”

Farkle looked over his shoulder and saw both Mr. and Mrs. Matthews in the kitchen dancing along to the music that was playing while they were cooking. “Yeah, let’s go to my house and then we can come back here right before the party.”

Riley smiled. “Good choice.” Riley grabbed the bag that was sitting by the front door. “Bye mom, bye dad, we’ll back before the party starts.”

Cory just waved over his shoulder, continuing to cook. With the party starting in 2 and half hours, he need peace and quiet to get his costume ready.

* * *

 

Riley and Farkle returned to the apartment, Riley wearing white pants, white shirt, a vest jacket and gray boots. Her hair was braided and pinned across her head in a crown. Farkle was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a gray jacket and boots.

“Dad, you and mom look exactly the same.” Riley observed, noticing that Topanga was dressed in her usual business suit, a notepad in her hand. Cory was wearing a suit as well.

“Oh contraire, daughter, I think you’ll see that we are both in costume.” Cory turned around and Riley could see the Superman shirt sticking out from underneath the white button up shirt he was wearing. “We are Superman and Lois Lane, and we make a mighty fine couple if I do say so myself.”

“That’s actually a really good costume!” Riley replied. “Can you guess what we are?”

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Cory’s guessing.

“I’ll get it!” Riley shouted. “Hello, welcome to the Matthews’ Monster Mash! Please come on in and enjoy the party!”

“Hey kids! Nice Leia and Han Solo outfits!”

“Hi Uncle Shawn, Hi Katy.”

“SHAWNIE!”

“Hey Cor! Or should I say Superman? Nice costume, buddy!”

“Shawnie, the T-Bird greaser look suits you!”

“Katy, those leather pants look amazing on you! Ugh, I’m so jealous right now.”

“Are you kidding Topanga? I’m jealous of you with how powerful and confident you look in your business suit!”

The doorbell rang again, and Riley opened it to reveal Charlie and Sarah dressed as Jack and Rose from Titanic. “Hello friends, welcome to the Matthews’ Monster Mash!”

Just before Riley closed the door again, Zay and Smackle showed up. Zay was dressed in his black pinstriped suit, his beard gone with only his mustache left. He stuck a pipe in his mouth and then held his hand out the door. “Come, my darling, shall we enter the party?”

Smackle walked in the door wearing a long black dress with long flowy sleeves. Her nails were painted red and her face was pale with a delicate glow of silver around her eyes, her bright red lips standing out against the paleness of her face. Her dark hair had been straightened and flowed down her back and over her shoulders. Zay grabbed her hand and began to kiss up her arm.

“Wow. You guys look great! Gomez and Morticia!”

“Thanks Riley, I like your Princess Leia outfit, I’m surprised Farkle didn’t try to talk you into wearing a gold bikini.”

Riley laughed. “He tried, but there’s no way I would do that, especially with my parents here! Maybe in college.”

Farkle’s face perked up at the thought of Riley dressing up as Princess Leia again in a couple of years in college.

“Where’s Maya and Lucas? I knew I shouldn’t have let them leave to go get ready. I should’ve made them stay here. I knew that she didn’t want to have a Halloween Party, and now they’re not going to come back. This is a complete disaster.”

Riley’s ramblings were cut off by the sound of the door opening again.

“Lucas man, you look like you’re one of the three musketeers, and are you wearing eyeliner?”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Really Zay?”

“Lucas, if you’re dressed as one of the three musketeers, than what is Maya dressed as? This was supposed to be a costume party where the couples dressed as famous movie or TV couples, and you guys aren’t even dressed as a couple.” Riley cried.

“I’m not a musketeer, and Maya is coming up the elevator right now, she stopped to talk to a couple of trick or treaters who thought she was a princess.”

Riley perked up. “Maya’s a princess?”

Maya ducked around Lucas who was standing in the doorway. “Sorry to disappoint you, Riles, but I’m not a princess.” Maya walked into the room wearing a dress with a corset and full skirt, her hair tousled in waves. She grabbed the hat off of Lucas’s head and placed it on her own. “So, any guesses as to who we are?”

Maya stood looking expectantly at her friends, waiting for them to guess. “I’m Elizabeth Swann and Huckleberry is Will Turner. I was going to make him dress up as Jack Sparrow, but they weren’t really a couple.”

Riley smiled at her friend. “Maya I love it! You make a great Elizabeth Swann! And Lucas, now that I know you’re not a musketeer, you really do look like you’re Will Turner!”

The party continued on into the night, with people trickling in after stopping at the school dance.

“Riley, this party is way better than the dance at the school!” Darby mentioned as she and Yogi walked by dressed as Wilma and Fred Flintstone.

“Thanks Darby! That’s so good to hear, I’m glad that my ideas are making an impact!”

* * *

 

The party ended around midnight, and the group of 6 climbed the stairs and headed to the roof. The fire pit had been set up and took just a couple minutes to get a nice fire going for them to sit around.

Riley stuck her marshmallow into the flames. “You guys, I just wanted to say thank you for indulging me in my party idea. It was a major hit to my ego when I got kicked off of the dance planning committee.”

Maya gave a small smile and leaned towards her best friend to hug her. “You weren’t kicked off, you resigned for creative differences.”

“Yeah, I heard from a bunch of people tonight that the dance was boring and that your party was way better.” Lucas interjected.

“Thanks guys. I can’t believe that we only have another Halloween together until we all split up for college.”

“No, no, none of that. No sad talk now. We still have a whole other year and a half before we have to start thinking about splitting up.”

“Zay’s right you guys, and who says we won’t be together in college? Maya and Riley have been together for the last 10 years, and Lucas and Maya have been married for 30 years now.”

Maya leaned over and swatted at Farkle’s chest. “Huckleberry and I aren’t married yet, give us a few years, besides, you’ll always be my first husband.” Maya replied with a wink.

“Peaches! I can’t wait to start planning your wedding! I’m so excited! Sorry Smackle, but I’m the maid of honor! Oh Maya I’m so happy!”

“Maya look what you did, you set her off again.” Lucas said, a smile on his face and mirth in his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to.” Maya whined back. “And it’s your fault anyways, for telling me that you loved me and want to be with me forever, and that your heart is mine.”

“It’s always belonged to you. Will you keep it safe?”

“Yes.”

Lucas and Maya stood up and moved towards each other, crashing their lips together.   

The sound of tears and sniffles caused Lucas and Maya to pull apart.

“Aww, you guys are so cute with your movie quote reenactments every year. First with my favorite movie last year, and then one of my other favorite movies. You guys are so great together.” Zay cried.


End file.
